


One last valentines

by geminisunset



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: And so is Rose, F/F, Fluff, Sad Ending, impromtu wedding, jisoo is so in love, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminisunset/pseuds/geminisunset
Summary: All she wished for was more time with her, more time within this cruel world, because it had her.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 11





	One last valentines

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh super sad sucky vent ish fic

Some days Jisoo wakes up to the sound of priest visiting the hospital, and on other it would be her niece Eunkyung giving her a kiss before she’d go off to second grade. 

And sometimes it was  _ Chaeyoung _ .

Chaeyoung would make waking up worth it. She’d make the pain go away with her smile and Jisoo was convinced that smile could bring world peace. For someone who thought love was useless whilst dying Jisoo was deeply in love with Chaeyoung.

All she wished for was more time with her, Eunkyung, _more time within this cruel world, because it had them._

Jisoo woke up to the scent of oven baked cooked and opened her eyes to see the room flooded with heart shaped decor. From the celling to her heart monitor it all had a little love. But the thing that made her heart beat fast was Chaeyoung. 

“Good morning sunnie shine,” The blonde said taking a bite of a heart shape cookie. 

Even if she was deeply in love Chae’s disgustingly cute pet names also made Jisoo roll her eyes. “Good morning my baby wabby” stretching out her arms to pinch Chae’s cheeks from afar.

This time the younger rolled her eyes approaching the hospital bed, wordlessly adjusting Jisoo’s pillow, fixong her hair and taking her breath away one kiss at a time.

“Chae I know it’s valentine’s day but i got the news, they I only have eight days and I don’t want to leave Eunkyung alone again she’s only knows me as her some what of a mother figure.” Sliding their hands together and interlocking Jisoo continued, “and as for you, I cant describe how much I hate the fact I love you. You’re an angel in this dark world something that makes me wish I had more time. I wish I was better enough to live.” She finished voice cracking. 

“Unnie don’t say that.” The younger responsed her own voice cracking at the thought. “Jisoo your love is better than anyone else’s even if it means our time is short.” Chaeyoung kissed the elder until they were interrupted by a nurse.

“We got the dress and the girl and thetablet.” Nurse Lee said. 

“Wait what’s going on-“ 

“Imo you’re getting married and i’m the flower girl” Eunkyung twirled in her floral dress completely running past the nurses.

“We already had the certificate and what better day than valentines, even if we don’t get the post wedding se-“ Chaeyoung explained smirking.

“Chaeyoung there are children present and why now? When there may not be a tomorrow?” 

Just the thought made both of their eyes prickle with tears.

“Well firstly I didn’t know marrying the love of your life is a sin and second so i’d be Eun legal guardian.

“Park Chaeyoung i’m in _love_ with you.” 

<3

“And do you Park Chaeyoung take Kim Jisoo to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part.” 

“I do” Chaeyoung said not even waiting for the priest to say that she could kiss Jisoo. 

As per usual Jisoo and Chaeyoung were big babies crying through most of it. Almost ruining the navy blue suit with silver lining Jisoo was wearing. 

And when Chaeyoung Walked down the Hospital room in a foral blue gown Jisoo bawled and it didn’t help that their song  was playing either.

The whole wedding went beautifully both Jennie and Lisa being there in person drinking champagne and embarrassing both brides. As well as their other friends who joined in from a skype call. 

Their love was deemed short from the start but Chaeyong didn’t think Jisoo would leave so soon.

Five days after the impromptu wedding she got the call. After almost an hour of CPS she was dead.

_ Kim Jisoo, 26 time of death 3:25 am February 19.  _

_ Cherished by many and loved by all. _

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed feedback is appreciated


End file.
